


Please

by Smellslikezombies



Category: Blades of Light and Shadow (Visual Novel)
Genre: Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smellslikezombies/pseuds/Smellslikezombies
Summary: Mal gets caught.
Relationships: Mal Volari/Main Character (Blades of Light and Shadow), Tyril Starfury/Main Character (Blades of Light and Shadow), Tyril Starfury/Mal Volari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> first threesome!! this was originally a request but i really liked it so here you go!

“Does that feel good, Tyril?” Naexi practically purred into his ear as she ran a thumb over the head of his cock. He jolted in her grasp, bucking his hips up and straining against the ropes that held his hands to the bed frame. She admired the flexing of his strong biceps as she moved her hand faster and faster along his shaft, murmuring praise into his ear. “You’re so pretty below me, and you’d look even prettier with your stomach covered in your cum, hm?”

“Please!” he yelped, toes curling and eyes rolling back. This was the third time edging him, bringing him to the precipice of bliss before retracting her hand and laughing at his whimpering. She allowed him to calm down, watching his chest slow with his breathing and his eyes slowly open. 

“Adorable,” she condescended, running a finger through the bead of precum at his tip and bringing it to her lips. 

**“Stop teasing me so much!”** he said, face flushed a perfect violet and beads of sweat rolling down his temple. His long raven hair was wet with his perspiration. Naexi sat back on her haunches and turned toward the door of the bedroom. 

“You can come in, you know.” Tyril’s head shot up in confusion; he hadn’t heard anyone, so how could Naexi have heard anything? He must’ve been so caught up in the haze of pleasure that he hadn’t realized. His eyes widened as he finally saw who had been waiting outside the door. 

“I...didn’t mean to interrupt.” Mal, ever the shameless, actually looked _embarrassed_. Tyril could spot the erection in his pants from a mile away and inadvertently gulped at the sight. 

“You’re not interrupting anything, I’m just having a little _fun_ with Tyril here. Care to join me?” Naexi spoke as casually as she would talk about the weather, looking to Tyril and winking before turning back to a tomato-faced Mal the Magnificent.

“Are you sure?” he looked from Naexi to Tyril, who had begun panting at the thought of Mal joining. 

“Please,” he whimpered, head falling back to the pillow beneath him. 

“I know you’ve been thinking of this for a while, Mal.” Naexi lightly gripped his wrist and tugged him over to the bed, and with each step, Mal could feel himself slowly slipping into the role they both wanted him to play. 

“Wow,” he breathed and a ran a hand up Tyril’s thick thigh, laughing a little when the muscles jolted under his touch, still sensitive from his edging. 

“Please,” the elf repeated, looking desperately at Mal. 

**“Tell me what you want.”**

“I want your tongue inside me, Mal,” Tyril gasped, breath heavy in the air. 

“Hm, you’re going to have to wait your turn, love.” Naexi ran a hand through Mal’s hair and pulled him into a bruising kiss, moaning into it and drifting her other hand down his pants, wasting no time in wrapping it around his cock. Mal let out a shuddering groan before stepping back to undress quickly, returning to the two elves completely naked and leaking. He glanced at Tyril as his lips forged a burning path down Naexi’s neck, half-lidded eyes locking with his as she fell apart under his touch. Tyril moaned and Mal stopped his ministrations. 

“Aw, does elf-boy want some love?” he sneered, giving an arrogant smile as he saw Tyril’s cock twitch against his stomach. “Good things come to good boys who wait.” Tyril’s hands hung limply from their restraints as he looked between his two partners. 

“Reckon we should give him all he wants?” 

“He’s been patient.” 

“Please!” Tyril panted, sitting up a little and widening his eyes. 

“So polite, too.” Mal’s gaze meandered from his face to his cock to his thighs before following the same path back up. “I think we should. Do you agree?”

“I do.” 

Tyril gave them both a whimpering smile as they climbed over to him on the bed, Mal staying near his legs with Naexi traveling up to his chest, pressing light kisses wherever she could reach. Mal leaned down to give gentle bites up his thighs, making Tyril groan out and struggle more against the binds. 

“You’ve been such a good boy, Ty. Mal’s gonna treat you so well, hm?” Naexi whispered, tweaking his nipple between her fingertips. He gave her a weak nod and focused on where Mal was pushing Tyril’s knees to his chest. He slipped one slick finger in and smiled up at the elf when he let out a loud moan. Effortlessly, Mal reached his prostate and slipped another wet finger in, curling and stretching him out as best he could. Naexi held down Tyril’s hips to let Mal work, distracting him with hickeys on his throat. 

“Feel good, Ty?” Mal said, not waiting for an answer when he ran his tongue around Tyril’s rim, holding his ass firmly in small hands. 

“ _Oh_ , _yes_!” Tyril shouted, eyes squinting shut and face being pushed into the pillow. 

“That’s right, sweet boy, don’t hold back for us,” Naexi breathed, thoroughly enjoying watching her boyfriend come apart on Mal’s tongue. 

“Please, I want you inside me, Mal-- _ah_!” Tyril requested, gasping when Mal’s tongue slipped out and was replaced by the head of his cock pressing into him. 

“That alright, kit?” 

Naexi sent him a blissful smile. “I can never deny him when he’s like this, can you?” Mal gave a small shake of his head and entered Tyril smoothly, pulling his legs back down to wrap around the human’s waist. Calves locked behind Mal’s ass, pushing and keeping him inside. “Mind if I join?” Naexi looked to both her partners, neither denying her own request. 

Nodding, she threw a leg over Tyril’s stomach and splayed a hand on his built chest to keep herself balanced. With her other hand, she guided Ty’s cock inside her, slowly sinking down onto him and shuddering when he was fully sheathed. Mal leaned a head on her shoulder as they both looked down at the elf. 

“You comfortable, kit?” 

“I am, Tyril just feels so _good_.” 

“I have to agree. Just. So. _Good_.” Mal punctuated his last three words with accompanying thrusts that had Tyril shivering and letting out choked groans. Mal settled into a lazy rhythm, languid thrusts complemented by his tight grip on his hips while Naexi matched Mal’s pace, leaning heavily on his chest while she clenched around his cock. Tyril could feel himself teetering on the edge of ecstasy and he writhed underneath his partners. 

“I’m so close, please _don’t stop_!” 

Both speeds picked up until Tyril couldn’t take it anymore and reached his peak, emptying himself inside Naexi while clenching tightly around Mal, who followed the elf into a blissful state of contentment. Naexi let out a long groan as she came, nails biting into Tyril’s skin and leaving little violet marks on the blue flesh. 

Mal was the first to regain his composure. “That was....”

“Great?” Naexi finished for him, turning her head to give him a small wink. 

“...Definitely.” Mal turned his attention to Ty, who looked like he had already fallen asleep. “Tyril, you alright?”

“Never better...” he mumbled, eyes remaining closed. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up, my love.” Naexi leaned forward to untie his hands, gently massaging the skin and rolling the joint. Mal walked to the bathroom and got some wet washcloths for them all, running the warm cloth over Tyril’s body. The elf finally seemed able to move, so he helped Naexi get cleaned off before giving a small kiss to both his partners. 

“You’re right, that was great,” he said, definitively nodding his head. 

“So you’re not upset I crashed your party?” Mal suddenly grew bashful, fidgeting with the towel in his hands. 

“Of course not,” Tyril reached a hand out to Mal’s cheek, stroking the hair that he hadn’t shaved in a while. Naexi followed suit with the other cheek, leaning into his side. 

“Well, if you’d like to keep it going...” Mal gave them both a devious smile. “The bathtub is big enough to fit _this_ party.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!! if you wanna read more of my stuff then come find me @mrsbhandari on tumblr!!


End file.
